That's My Girl
by trace619
Summary: Amanda finds herself falling for Olivia, but how does Olivia feel? Unable to wait any longer for an answer Amanda goes in search of Olivia. What she finds could change her life forever. Two shot, maybe three.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little something different. This is a two shot, possibly three. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Amanda Rollins stared at her phone almost willing it to ring. She had been pacing her apartment all afternoon and the longer the evening went on the more nervous she became. She was waiting on a call from Olivia, and this phone call would change her life forever. She and Olivia had been dating for about a month; actually she wouldn't call it dating as much as she would call it courting. She chuckled to herself at the thought but she was southern and she wanted to take things slow. The only problem was Olivia was also seeing someone else. Amanda knew Olivia was seeing a man and he also knew about Amanda. Most people wouldn't be okay with the situation but Amanda was, her goal was Olivia and if it meant allowing Olivia to decide who was right for her then she was willing to allow the detective time to make her decision.

She reached over from her place on the couch when her phone buzzed but it was only a text from her sister Kim. Olivia was supposed to let them know by that night which one it would be, and the longer the evening went on the more Amanda was beginning to think that she was about to lose the best thing to ever happen to her. While she had promised Olivia all the time and space she needed to make her decision Amanda couldn't wait any longer. She left her apartment, climbed in her truck and headed toward Olivia's. She chickened out as she pulled up to the brunette's building and drove by. She circled the block using the time to get it together. As she was driving up to the building again she noticed Eric, the man Olivia was also seeing, walk around his Mercedes and open the door for Olivia to step out. Amanda pulled over and watched as the couple walked up to the door, stopped and hugged one another. She felt her heart break as they lingered in their embrace. The only thought that went through her mind was 'That's my girl.' She couldn't take watching them any longer and drove off. She cursed herself on the drive home for allowing herself to become so attached. Olivia had quickly become her whole world and now her world was falling apart.

She barely made it home before breaking down. She changed into sweats and collapsed on her bed in tears. Olivia had made her choice and it wasn't her. She lay there thinking over the time she and Olivia had spent together in the last month. She couldn't help but smile when she remembered how Olivia had admitted she had never been with a woman and would need time to figure out her feelings. Amanda had promised to support her but to give her time. They would go to dinner, the movies and had even gone for a run together a couple times. To most people that wouldn't be the way to win a person's heart but to Amanda it was perfect. It didn't matter what they were doing as long as she was getting to spend time alone with the brunette she was happy. She had even gone as far as to send her flowers a couple times. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of the last time she sent her flowers just a few days prior.

_Amanda was standing at the counter making a cup of coffee when she was aware of someone approaching her. She glanced up to see Olivia standing next to her "Mornin' Liv."_

"_Good morning." Olivia replied as she made her own cup._

_Amanda silently wondered if Olivia liked the flowers she had sent her but she wasn't about to ask. She was southern after all and had been raised with manners; you didn't ask someone for a compliment or a thank you. The last time she had sent flowers she had received a thank you text but this time nothing. Amanda knew she had received them because she asked the florist for conformation once they were delivered. She was wondering if maybe she had pushed too much or too fast. She was about to turn and walk back to her desk when she felt a soft, warm hand being placed over hers. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked down to see Olivia take her hand and squeeze it. She looked up into the brown eyes she was quickly finding she could get lost in._

"_Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." Olivia said in a whisper to keep anyone else in the room from hearing._

_Amanda was surprised when she heard herself speak "Just like you Olivia." She froze, afraid she may have went too far especially considering they were at work. She looked in Olivia's eyes and noticed something was there she just couldn't put her finger on it. She relaxed a little when Olivia squeezed her hand one more time and smiled before walking away._

Amanda was brought from her memory when she heard her phone ring, it was Olivia. She desperately wanted to her the older woman's voice but couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. She stared at the screen until it went to voicemail. She waited a few minutes before playing the message. "Hey Amanda it's me. I was hoping we could talk. Um call me back." Amanda dropped the phone next to her and wiped the tears that had begun again at the sound of the brunette's voice. She knew what Olivia was going to say she'd heard it before; you're a good person but it just won't work. She lay there thinking what she had done so wrong that Eric had done so right. She suddenly had the urge to go to Olivia's apartment and confront them both, to fight for the older woman but she knew she couldn't do that. She ran her hands over her face as she thought about his Mercedes sitting in front of Olivia's building instead of her vehicle. Well there was one thing, he has more. Eric drives a Mercedes and she drives an old Ford pickup, he could give Olivia so much more than she could. She knew Olivia wasn't the type of person to choose people based on what they had but Amanda did admit that the brunette only deserved the best. As much as she hated to admit it if Olivia was happy then Amanda would be happy for her. Even if it wasn't with her she just wanted Olivia to be happy.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes unsure of what had woken her. She looked at her phone and noticed several missed calls, texts and voicemails all from Olivia. She sighed as she debated whether or not to listen when she heard the knock at the door. She looked at the time, it was almost eleven. She couldn't imagine who was at her door this time of night. She didn't have any missed calls from Fin so it couldn't be a case. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." She called out as she walked through the apartment. She looked through the peephole and felt her breath catch. She opened the door "Olivia."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your response to this story. I planned for it to be a two shot but I'm thinking of adding one more chapter, maybe an epilouge. Let me know if you'd be interested. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Olivia smiled and let out a sigh "Hey I was starting to worry; you weren't answering your phone."

"Um yeah, I fell asleep. I guess I didn't hear it." Amanda lied, well partly lied. They stood there looking at one another for a moment "Would you like to come in?" As much as she knew it was going to hurt to have Olivia come in she just wanted a few more minutes alone with her. After this they would only be around each other at work and if she was lucky they may have a few minutes alone there too.

"I'd like that." Olivia said as she stepped into the apartment and Amanda closed the door behind her.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment "Would you like something to drink?" Olivia shook her head no. Amanda took a seat on the couch and looked down when Olivia took a seat on the opposite end. Amanda couldn't take the silence any longer and finally spoke "I appreciate your concern but you didn't have to come all the way over here just to check on me."

Olivia slid a little closer "Yes I did. I was worried and I wanted to be sure you were okay." She ran her fingers through her hair and Amanda scolded herself when she caught herself wishing she could run her fingers through the long locks. "I was also hoping we could talk tonight. That is if you're not too tired."

"No, no I'm fine." Amanda was already telling herself she wasn't going to cry. Her body froze when she felt Olivia take her hand. When she looked up she saw the same look in the brunette's eyes that she had seen the morning she thanked her for the flowers.

Olivia sighed before beginning "Amanda I wanted to talk to you about what has been going on between us."

Here it was, the let's be friends speech. Amanda couldn't bring herself to look at Olivia for fear of crying. She looked down before speaking "It's okay Olivia, really, I understand. I just want you to be happy. I can't offer you everything Eric can, and you deserve the world handed to you. All I can offer you is my heart." She was so caught up in trying to control her emotions she hadn't realized that Olivia had slid closer to her. She felt her breath catch when she felt Olivia place a gentle kiss to her cheek. It was the first time she'd ever felt Olivia's lips on her skin and she knew it was a feeling she would like have repeated. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw how close they were. "Olivia?"

Olivia had tears in her eyes "Amanda I've never wanted someone who could hand me the world. You giving me your heart would be the greatest thing I've ever received."

Amanda was afraid to jump to conclusions but it sounded as if Olivia was saying she was choosing her. "Olivia, what are you saying?"

Olivia smiled as a few tears slid down her face "I'm saying that I told Eric I couldn't be with him because I want to be with you."

Amanda was certain her heart had stopped "Me?" she whispered as Olivia nodded. She found her voice "You want to be with me?"

"I want to try." Olivia replied. She sighed and looked down "I'm not going to lie Amanda, it's going to be different for me but I want this. I'm going to have to take things slow."

Amanda couldn't help the grin that was spreading across her face "I don't mind at all Olivia. We can take things as slow as you like. You get to set the pace." She gently wrapped her arms around the older woman's shoulders and pulled her in for a loving hug. When they pulled back Amanda reached out to wipe Olivia's tears. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Olivia asked as she wiped Amanda's tears.

"I just can't believe you chose me. I thought for sure you'd choose Eric."

"What makes you think that?" Olivia asked as they settled back against the couch but still holding hands.

Amanda blushed slightly "I was going crazy this evening wondering what you were going to do so I decided to take a little drive, which happened to go by your building." Olivia raised her eyebrows. "I know it sounds childish but I couldn't stand waiting. As I drove by I saw you get out of his sleek Mercedes while I was sitting there in my old truck. Then you two hugged and I nearly lost it. I thought for sure you had chosen him. I came home and crawled in bed and planned on staying there until Monday. I had cried myself to sleep and that's why I didn't get your messages."

"Checking up on me were you?" Olivia said with a playful grin.

Amanda playfully swat her on the leg. "What if I was?"

"Well," Olivia said as she laced her fingers with Amanda's, causing the blonde to smile even wider. "Since you were checking up on me you might as well know what was really happening. I spent the last several days thinking about what I wanted. Eric is a kind and caring person, and so are you but I just couldn't see myself with him. I still wasn't sure I could be with a woman, and I still worry I won't be what you need but I knew enough to know I want to try. If you must know the deciding factor was what you said the other day." Amanda looked confused. "When I thanked you for the flowers and said they were beautiful you smiled and said just like me. Amanda I've been told before by men, and a few women," Both ladies laughed. "That I was beautiful, but there was something in your eyes that shot straight to my heart. For the first time in my life I actually believed that the person telling me I was beautiful believed it and wasn't just saying it."

"Olivia you are beautiful, inside and out." Amanda raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Olivia's.

After sitting in silence for a bit Olivia spoke again "So how does this work?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow "How does what work? Are you referring to…" she trailed off giving Olivia a mischievous grin.

Olivia blushed "Um no, um I uh think I know how that works. Well actually I don't but I don't think I'm close to being ready for that."

Amanda laughed "I'm kiddin' Liv. We don't have to worry about that yet. Like I said earlier, you set the pace. We don't do anything you're not ready for."

"Are you sure you won't get tired of waiting?"

Amanda went out on a limb and raised a slightly trembling hand and pushed a few stray strands of hair from Olivia's face "As you well know usually I'm not a patient person," Olivia chuckled while nodding "However I am willing to wait however long you want me too. To me you're worth the wait."

"Thank you." Olivia whispered as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now to your question as to how this works." Amanda grinned as she gestured between them. "I think we need to start with me asking you out properly." She couldn't help but smile when Olivia smiled at her. She knew that she would do anything just to see that smile again. She turned sideways so they were facing one another a little better. "Olivia would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to." She whispered.

They settled back on the couch as they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Amanda had never felt so at home with someone as she did with Olivia. She began to feel sad however when Olivia looked at her watch. "Wow! I didn't realize it was this late, or early I guess I should say."

Amanda looked at her clock it was almost one am. "Yeah me neither." They stood and stared at one another for a moment. Amanda was dreading the end of their evening "You know you could always stay since it's so late."

Olivia's jaw dropped "Uh, Amanda. Um…"

Amanda laughed "I didn't mean like that. I told you no pressure. I just meant it's late and I would worry about you out there alone. If you want to stay you're more than welcome too. You could have my bed and I'd sleep out here on the couch."

Olivia closed her eyes for a second and looked at the floor. "I really want to but I think it would be best if I went home." Amanda had a sad yet understanding look. "It's not you Amanda, I promise. I trust you and I know that nothing would happen it's just I like how things have slowly progressed between us and if it's okay with you I'd like to continue that way. No one has ever taken their time with me and showed me how much they care. Most of the guys I've dated were mainly just trying to get me in bed, but you make me feel special and I like that."

"It's because you are special Olivia and I intend to show you that every day." She grinned "And though I'd love to get you in bed I want us to build a bond that would only be made stronger by being intimate with one another." She grinned as Olivia blushed but noticed there were tears in the detective's eyes as well. "Liv I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far." Amanda suddenly found herself unable to breathe when Olivia pulled her into a tight yet loving embrace. Once she realized what was happening she wrapped her arms around the older woman and relaxed into her arms.

"Don't be sorry." Olivia said as she pulled back. Olivia shuddered slightly when she felt Amanda lightly running her hands up and down her back.

Amanda wasn't sure what had come over her but she continued to rub Olivia's back and prayed that it didn't scare her off. She closed her eyes and sighed when she felt Olivia's thumbs rubbing little circles on the small of her back. Amanda found herself getting lost in the beautiful brown eyes but was quickly pulled to the present when Olivia spoke. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I really need to be going."

"Okay." The blonde waited a moment before speaking again. "You're not on call this weekend are you?" Olivia shook her head no "I'm not either, so would you like to go to dinner this evening?"

Olivia smiled "I would like that very much."

"Good." Amanda said with a smile "So I'll call you later today." Olivia nodded again. Amanda wasn't sure if what she was about to do would be the wrong thing but she couldn't help herself. She leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the brunette's cheek. She pulled back and looked at Olivia; she hadn't run so Amanda took that as a good sign. Amanda felt as if there was suddenly an energy in the room that she couldn't explain. She knew what she wanted to do and apparently Olivia did as well. Amanda didn't see any resistance in the older woman's eyes so she leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together. It lasted only a second but Amanda knew in that second she didn't want to kiss anyone else ever again.

She looked Olivia in the eye and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see any regret. "I'm sorry, was that okay?" she whispered.

"Um, yeah, it was okay." Olivia grinned a little "Actually it was more than okay. It was nice."

"It was very nice."

"Nice enough to try again?" Olivia was blushing slightly but smiling at the same time.

"Definitely." Amanda replied as she pressed her lips fully against Olivia's. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed when she felt Olivia begin kissing her back. It was slow and gentle and Amanda was sure she'd never been kissed the way she was being kissed at the moment. As much as she hated to she finally pulled back when her lungs were screaming for air. She opened her eyes and stared into Olivia's, she couldn't help but smile at the dazed look. "Wow!" Amanda said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah wow." Olivia replied struggling as well to catch her breath.

Amanda knew there was something about that kiss and judging by the look in the brunette's eyes she had felt it too. They were still wrapped in each other's arms and neither could bring themselves to let go.

Olivia finally took a half step back "Okay I really need to get going."

Amanda began to slowly release her hold on the older woman "I know. I'm not thrilled about it but I understand." She let her hand slide down Olivia's arm finally taking her hand in her own. "So I'll call you later and let you know our plans for dinner."

"I can't wait." Olivia replied with a genuine smile.

"Promise you'll let me know as soon as you make it home?" Amanda asked as she placed her free hand on the door knob.

"Promise."

Amanda couldn't help herself and leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips. Amanda felt her heart rate increase at the feel of Olivia's lips on her own, Olivia had the softest lips she'd ever kissed. She only hoped she'd get to kiss them more often. "Goodnight Liv." Amanda said as she opened the door.

"Goodnight."

Amanda watched the brunette until she turned the corner at the end of the hall. She walked back in and after securing the door went to her room and collapsed on her bed. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She lay there for a moment thinking about what had happened over the last couple hours. In the span of one evening her life had gone from thinking she was losing the woman she was sure she was falling for to kissing that same woman. Amanda squealed as she thought about their first kiss "I kissed Olivia Benson!" She continued to think about what had transpired that evening while she waited to hear from Olivia. She couldn't help the smile on her face when her phone buzzed with a text from Olivia.

_Made it home safe. Still thinking about you. Can't wait for this evening! Liv_

Amanda texted a quick reply before settling into bed trying to decide where to take Olivia for their first date. She ran her hand through her hair; she had a date with Olivia. It was a dream come true. She looked at the pillow on the other side of the bed and imagined what it would be like to see Olivia lying next to her. She shook the thought from her mind. If she continued to think about things like that it would become even harder for her to wait until Olivia was ready. She knew she may have to wait a while for Olivia, but she knew it would be well worth the wait. She began drifting off to sleep with the feeling that her life was about to change forever, and in the best way possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sunlight began filtering through the curtains causing Amanda to slowly open her eyes. She stretched a little as she rolled over and smiled at the sight; Olivia lying next to her sound asleep. Amanda closed her eyes for a second as she thought back to the night that Olivia said she wanted them to try a relationship. Amanda remembered going to bed and imagining what it would be like to see Olivia lying next to her, she had to admit the dream couldn't hold a candle to the reality. That had been six years ago and she wouldn't trade one second of their time together. Granted they'd had a few rough patches but they always came out stronger on the other side. Their biggest challenge had come in the form of William Lewis. Amanda never left Olivia's side once she had been found, she wanted to give her girlfriend all the love and support she could.

Amanda also fought her own demons after Olivia's attack. She blamed herself for bringing Lewis into their lives. The four days Olivia was gone, and after her return, all Amanda could think was it was her fault it had happened. While Olivia attended therapy sessions to help cope with what happened to her Amanda turned to her pain pills. She still had some left over after her shooting that she hadn't taken. At first she told herself it was the stress of trying to nail Lewis that caused her to begin taking one here and there but when Olivia was kidnapped she took a few more. Amanda had so desperately wanted to be strong for her girlfriend that she couldn't admit she needed help in dealing as well so instead she turned to the pills. She'd even gone as far as to fake pain in her shoulder just to get more. Luckily for her she had a partner who used to be in narcotics and could see the signs and stopped her before things got out of hand. Fin got her to finally admit she didn't always have to be the strong one and that she needed help in dealing with what happened to her girlfriend. Olivia tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault and she didn't blame her, but Amanda still struggled in the aftermath. She was finally able to admit that she needed help in dealing with her emotions and began seeing a therapist as well. She and Olivia had even attended a couple sessions together to try and sort out how the ordeal affected their relationship.

They had only been together six months when Olivia was taken. Once she returned they knew more than ever that the next day was not always guaranteed and they seemed to hit the gas on their relationship. Amanda offered Olivia to stay with her when she was allowed to go home which Olivia accepted, and they had been living together ever since. Amanda was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Olivia beginning to wake up. "Mornin." She said as Olivia opened her eyes.

Olivia smiled "Morning." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Amanda's lips.

They lay their quietly while curled up against one another. It was moments like this that Amanda cherished. A year after Olivia's attack and kidnapping Amanda proposed and was over the moon when Olivia accepted. They were married in the park in front of a small gathering of friends. Olivia spent another year in SVU before deciding that she was ready to retire. After her retirement she began volunteering with an organization that helped victims of domestic violence, sexual assault and child abuse. The biggest change in their relationship came when Amanda mentioned children and Olivia eagerly agreed. Amanda had been able to convince Olivia to allow her to use one of her eggs for the first pregnancy. Olivia had tried to say that it wouldn't work considering she was past age forty five but she was willing to try. Almost a year after that conversation Amanda gave birth to a healthy brown haired, brown eyed baby girl.

"So what are we going to do today?" Olivia asked as she pressed another kiss to her wife's lips.

"Well I was thinking we could go the Georgia Aquarium." This was the other big change they had made. About a year after their daughter had been born they decided to move to Georgia. Amanda had been shocked when Olivia mentioned a change. She'd never thought her New York born and bred wife would live anywhere other than the city, but something she'd learned years ago was that if Olivia wanted something she would do everything in her power to see she got it. They'd moved to a suburb of Atlanta and now lived in a picture perfect house in a child friendly neighborhood. Amanda transferred back to the Atlanta PD and had quickly worked her way up to lieutenant; she was one of the youngest to ever reach that rank. Olivia began volunteering with a victim's advocacy group and with the help of her old friend Alex she had recently started a charitable foundation for the victims of child abuse, domestic violence and sexual assault. She also played the role of stay at home mom. It was something she loved and Amanda loved watching her in her new role. Gone was the stressed and weary detective. Now Olivia was always smiling and carefree, it was as though her soul had finally settled down. She finally had a home.

Amanda looked at the bedside table when she heard a noise coming from the monitor "Well I guess the little man's up."

"I'll get him." Olivia said with a smile as she climbed from bed and headed toward their son's room. Six months ago Amanda had given birth to a baby boy who Olivia swore was the blonde made over.

Amanda sat up and smiled when Olivia walked back in the room with six month old Brody on her hip. "Hey buddy." She said as she pulled him to her for a hug. They were sitting there enjoying their time with their son when they could hear their daughter running down the hall.

"Mama! I awake!" Three year old Caleigh Rollins burst into her parents' bedroom.

Amanda reached down and helped their daughter onto the bed "I think the whole neighborhood knows you're awake." She received a kiss from the little girl before she crawled over and settled onto Olivia's lap. Caleigh was her Mommy's girl while Brody was a Mama's boy.

After spending time curled up in bed they got up and headed downstairs for breakfast "So what would you say if I said we were going to the aquarium today?" Amanda asked her daughter.

The little girl let out a squeal and began talking incessantly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Olivia said while laughing.

They spent the day touring the aquarium before heading to one of their favorite restaurants for dinner. That night after putting the kids to bed Amanda and Olivia lay on a blanket in the backyard looking at the stars. "I love this." Olivia said as she slid closer to the blonde.

"You love what?" Amanda asked as she ran her hand along Olivia's arm before taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

Olivia smiled "I love just being able to lay here with you and look at the stars. I couldn't do this in Manhattan. Here it's quiet and relaxing." She turned her head and kissed Amanda on the cheek causing the blonde to grin "The best part however is just being able to be with you."

Amanda leaned in for a loving kiss "I love you."

"I love you too."

They lay back; fingers still laced together, and continued to watch the night sky. Amanda thought about the years they'd spent together. She was so grateful for Olivia giving them a chance that night. She couldn't even remember what her life was like before Olivia, and she realized she never wanted to either. She smiled as she thought about her wife lying next to her and their two children sleeping upstairs. Amanda knew she had everything she'd ever needed.


End file.
